Baby, come back
by ElectrifyingChemistry
Summary: When you're hurt, there's always someone there for you. But what if this certain someone is the reason you're hurt? What do you do to bring your life back on track? You sing. Kind of a songfic to 'Come back to me' by Vanessa Hudgens. One-shot. R&R please!


Hey, guys

**Hey, guys! Sorry that this isn't a new chapter to my story „Enemies or lovebirds"**** (Check it out and review if you haven't read it by now! :), but I didn't have the time to write a new one. However, I did have the time to write a one-shot, so I thought I'd just go with it and post it as a space filler until my next chapter comes out. It's my first one-shot and songfic, so please be nice when you review (And I really hope you do!!)**

**Anyways, the disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, neither High School Musical nor the song "Come back to me". It's by Vanessa Hudgens and definitely not mine. It would have cost a fortune to buy the copy rights. :D**

The air was cold. Colder than usual, it seemed. But that was probably just her imagination, Gabriella Montez decided, as she stepped out of her front door. Shivering as the freezing breeze hit her face, she pulled her long cloak nearer to herself, careful not to make a fold into her dress. After all, she didn't want it to look rumpled. Not tonight. Not when everything that made her happy depended on this one evening.

She took a deep breath as she thought about what she had agreed to. Not longer being able to see her best friends suffer, Sharpay Evans had started to try to talk Gabriella into this. Refusing at first, Gabriella had been shocked about what Sharpay had wanted her to do. But after putting some really serious thought into it, she had more and more come to the conclusion that it could work.

At what the emphasis was laying on the word _could. _In the last two hours her confidence about that had been melting like snow in the sun, she even had tried to call up Sharpay and cancel the agreement, but being the nature the blonde was it had only taken two minutes for Gabriella to hang up the phone. Without having cancelled it.

Sharpay could be scary. Really scary, to tell the truth. And the threat she'd uttered wasn't exactly something Gabriella would look forward to seeing it come true. Or would _you _like it if anyone threatened to show themselves as a frightening ice queen towards you after calling their friendship they had with you off? And having Sharpay as an enemy wouldn't be a walk in the park. It would be a living hell.

So Gabriella had made up her mind once again. The fact that she wouldn't humiliate herself in front of the whole school didn't really compensate that she'd live a life in hell after refusing to do what she had agreed to. One way or another. It wasn't only the threatening that brought her back on track, but also the fact that this was her last chance. Her only chance.

She shuddered. How had it come this far? Taking part in the school's singing competition as her last chance? And that after she had sworn to herself that she'd never sing in public again. And all because of him. Troy Bolton.

He was the golden boy of East High School, captain of the basketball team, most popular jock at East High and … her ex-boyfriend. Gulping uncomfortably at the thought of him, she tried everything to restrain herself from crying, but couldn't prevent one single tear rolling down her cheek. What the hell had she done? He hadn't deserved any of it. But how had she been supposed to know?

_You shouldn't have jumped to conclusions that early, _she told herself over and over again. Letting her head sinking down, shame took over her. She knew how much she had hurt him. Oh, she knew very well. She hadn't trusted him and that was what had broken up their relationship in first place. And this was her last chance. Her last chance to get everything back on track. To get herself back. To get her old life back. And she wasn't planning on letting it pass by without even trying.

Determined she quickened her pace until she was running. She had exactly five minutes to get there and to get ready. And then she'd step up on the stage and hopefully he'd be there, starring up at her, listening to the lyrics that meant so much to her. It hadn't been a coincidence that she had decided on "Come back to me" by Vanessa Hudgens. It had been because the lyrics contained exactly that what she'd tried to tell him all week long. And now he would actually have to listen to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Five minutes later, Gabriella was near a nervous break-down. "I can't do this, Shar!", she exclaimed, tears stinging in her eyes. "I'll only humiliate myself in front of the whole student body. And what's that for Troy to come back to me? I freaking hurt him, Shar! I didn't trust him. Singing one simple song isn't gonna help and change all that!"

Sharpay Evans just rolled her eyes. She had heard this blabbing three times in the last five minutes, Gabriella hadn't even changed one word of her speak, and now she was tired of it. Merciless, she interrupted her. "I know, I know, I know! You've said it often enough, but I don't really care. And now you're going out on this stage and perform your song!"

Without noticing her best friends protest, Sharpay dragged her directly on the stage side, stopping before they could be seen by the audience. "But what if he stands up and walks away, Shar? I couldn't stand that, I'd break out in tears right up there!" Gabriella desperately pointed at the stage. "You can't want me to do that now, can you?"

Sharpay didn't even listen properly to Gabriella's ranting, she just waited till the announcer had finished his last speech and whispered: "There's no way of that happening, Gabs. I've told Chad to not let him walk away. So, no need to worry." Gabriella turned her head quickly, allowing herself to look shocked at Sharpay. "You've done what?!"

Not thinking that it was important enough to be repeated, Sharpay just shook her head. "Forget it, nothing too important.", she put her off and kept watching the announcer intently. There she heard Gabriella's name being called. "You're on!", Sharpay hissed and as Gabriella's eyes grew wide with shock, still not moving, she pushed her out on stage without hesitation.

Practically being thrown in the cold water, there was nothing left to do for Gabriella, but walking in the middle of stage and grabbing the microphone. Oh god, what the hell had she gotten herself involved into? _I'm definitely in for the high jump, _Gabriella thought to herself bitterly, as she searched the audience for the boy, she did all of this for.

Holding her breath, her chocolate brown eyes found the piercing blue ones, hers had been longing to look into for so long. Oh god, how much she missed him. Wanting nothing more than to be able to be in his arms again, Gabriella screwed up all her courage and took the micro to her mouth. Taking one last deep breath, she finally began to speak.

Watching her in blank astonishment, Troy couldn't believe it. How come she took part in this competition and he didn't know one single bit? _Oh, maybe because you two are broken up?, _a little sarcastic voice in the back of his head reminded him. He sighed in frustration. It hurt him to see her standing there on the stage, to see that she obviously didn't care about the break-up. Otherwise she wouldn't be taking part in this, would she? If she would be hurting just as much as he was, then she wouldn't stand up there at this very moment.

With another sighed he turned around to walk away, but found he couldn't. Someone had grabbed his arm and made him stay in the place, he was in right now. With blazing eyes he turned around, only to look at his best mate, Chad Danforth. Chad just shrugged apologetically and whispered: "Sorry, mate, but you know how scary Sharpay can get if someone doesn't obey her instructions and yesterday she told me not to let you go when Gabriella is performing. So I'm guessing … there's no way for you to back out of this."

Troy wrinkled his nose. "Backing out of what exactly?", he asked slightly terrified. If Sharpay Evans had something to do with this, then it definitely couldn't be good in his opinion. His eyes went big, as he heard his name being part of a sentence coming from Gabriella. He looked up, surprised indeed, he hadn't expected something like this. But there she was, her eyes meeting his, and she was saying his name again.

Slowly and clearly it came out of her mouth and he jumped slightly at the way his name rolled from the tip of her tongue. He could tell by her tone and by her appearance that she was scared. Scared of what?

Gabriella had jolted with shock as she had seen Troy turning away from the stage, but had released her breath, she had been holding in, as she had seen Chad grabbing his arm and stopping him from storming away. She was scared. More scared than she had ever imagined a human being could be. But this meant everything. To her, at least. And she desperately hoped, that it meant everything for him, too.

She once again searched for his eyes and hold onto the sight of them as she dared to speak the first time since she had been pushed onto stage by Sharpay. She directly addressed Troy, just like she had planned to do as she had first agreed to this.

"Troy." Nothing more, just this one word. And as his eyes made an direct contact with hers, she repeated herself: "Troy." And suddenly, as she could see his astonishment and his shocked expression, the words started flooding over her lips, as if they had just waited to eventually come out and make everything right again.

"I'm so sorry." It seemed to be right to start with an apology. "I'm so terribly sorry for hurting you the way I did. I'm so sorry for not realizing it. I'm sorry for not trusting you. And most of all I'm sorry for breaking up things between us. This song is to you and I hope … I hope, that maybe it changes something?", she asked more than she told him.

And with one final look at him she gave Sharpay a sign to start the music. As she heard the first tone coming out of the stereo, the words flooded into her mind and she closed her eyes, concentrating on the song. This was her last chance. Their last change.

_**Everyday I try to play another game,**_

_**but my heart can't take it**_

She opened her eyes again, looking over the audience. She saw many familiar faces, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason, all of them standing in one row at the side of the stage. Then her eyes flooded over to Chad and Troy, who was still looking at her. Loosing herself in his piercing blue eyes she continued singing for him and only him, as memories started flooding into her mind, going with the lyrics of the song.

_**I try to find another boy,**_

_**But all the while I can't face it**_

_Gabriella __was standing in front of her locker, looking over to Troy and sighing once again. How could she have been so stupid? It had been two weeks, two long, draining weeks and she still hadn't got a clue what really had been going in that one fateful night, that had turned their whole relationship upside down. All she knew was that it hadn't been Troy's fault. But whose had it been then? Certainly not hers, she hadn't been the one being kissed by a slutty cheerleader._

_But there was no sense in clinging onto that any longer. It was obviously that the two of them would never be able to work things out, seeing as Troy had refused to even look in her direction for the past weeks, let alone talk to her. So why not moving on? She had decided on that two days ago and it was starting to show success. Otherwise she wouldn't have a date with Aaron Brooks, second hottest guy of East High (nobody could keep up with Troy if it came to looks) and captain of the football team. Who was approaching her at the very moment. _

"_Hey babe!", he greeted her, while trying to kiss her. Quickly, Gabriella turned her head, so he could only reach her cheek. If he was disappointed by her actions, he definitely was good at not showing it. Without complaining, he grabbed her hand and smiled at her. It wasn't the genuine smile Troy had always shown her, but it had more of a grin. A grin, Gabriella didn't really like._

_Damn it, why was she comparing him to Troy? That was not what was meant by moving on. So she tried to smile back and let him accompany her to home room. Standing in front of the class room, they awkwardly gave each other a small smile. With a jolt, Gabriella realised that it didn't feel right. It wasn't right to use Aaron as a rebound. And it wasn't right of him to take advantage of her._

_So she swallowed heavenly and shakily said: "I'm sorry, Aaron, but I don't think this is working out. Let's call off the date tomorrow, we're obviously not meant to be with each other. I don't feel like this is right." Aaron offered her a bride smile._

"_I know. It's not fair to either of us, is it? Maybe, if you hadn't just broken up with Troy and if I hadn't just ended things with Tiffany three days ago, things would be different, but this way…", he trailed of and Gabriella smiled at him. "Glad you understand!"_

_**Why do I miss you so much?**_

_**I wanna stop this hurt inside**_

_She was running up to her front door and shakily opened the door with her house key. Not in the mood to close the door properly, she just slammed it behind her and made a run for the stairs. Upstairs she ran into her room and locked it without noticing her mother, helplessly looking up the stairs, trying to figure out what was wrong with her daughter._

_Laying on her bed, without making any movement besides the shaking from her crying, the entire room was completely silent. The only thing to be heard was her softly crying and her heavenly sobbing into her pillows. Why was it so hard to forget him? Why was it so hard to see him every day and to know that she'd never be in his arms again? She didn't stop crying the whole night and it was just the first night in a long row of many others that would follow._

_**Oh baby, please, give us**_

_**One more try**_

While singing these words, Gabriella looked up, coming out of her thoughts for a short moment. She wanted to get things right again. She whished nothing more to have another try with Troy, to have another chance to have a relationship. Build on trust this time.

_**I see you out with all your friends,**_

_**Laughing it up as you pretend**_

_Gabriella stood in shock. She had just made her way down the street, as she had seen Troy and his mates standing in front of a café. Obviously he didn't suffer, Gabriella realized as she noticed the wide smile playing at his lips. Tears stinging in her eyes, she watched as they went on, down the street and hurrying around the corner._

_Instinctively she went after them, trying not to be seen in the process. She really didn't need another spiteful look from Troy now. But she was following them nonetheless. Simply because she wanted to know if he had any regrets about the break-up._

_It certainly didn't look like that. After walking behind them for a good five minutes, the boys finally seemed to have reached their goal. The basketball court. Of course, Gabriella cursed herself. There was nothing that could stop Troy from playing his favourite game. And as Gabriella watched him, she thought to herself, that, for him at least, there was nothing that could stop him from having fun, seeing as he couldn't ban that grin from his face for longer than one minute._

_Tears now spilling out of her eyes, Gabriella turned around and slowly walked away. It definitely seemed as if she was the only one suffering here. Troy clearly didn't give a damn about them being over._

_**To have a good life, I know**_

_**Cause I'm living the same lie**_

_The doorbell rang. Gabriella run down the stairs and opened the door widely. "Hey!", she exclaimed, hugging Taylor and Sharpay who had come over to a sleepover. "Great that you're here!". She laughed, but both Taylor and Sharpay could tell that it was the fakest laugh they had ever heard._

_Exchanging a worried look, both followed Gabriella up the stairs and into her room. They looked around in awe. The room, that had been plastered with photos of Troy or Troy and Gabriella, was completely blank now. It seemed like Gabriella had banned every single photo of the past from her room to try and hide away from reality._

_Gabriella noticed the wondering looks on her best friends' faces and cocked her eyebrow. "What's wrong, guys? Everything okay?". But her voice seemed to tremble slightly, as if she knew very well why they were astonished. Which she certainly did. Taylor and Sharpay remained still, however, not daring to bring the subject "Troy" up._

_Until Taylor couldn't stand the uncomfortable silence any longer. "You know, we're the ones that should be asking, don't you think?" Gabriella avoided her gaze. "Why?", she asked with fake happiness. "I'm alright, you're alright, everything's alright, so what's there to ask?"_

_Sharpay decided to confront her without avoiding the subject any longer. "You know perfectly well that nothing is alright, Gabs!" Slowly, Gabriella nodded. "You're right!", she admitted, her eyes gradually filling with tears. "Nothing's right at the moment." And with that she completely broke down for the first time since she had broken up with Troy. And it was exactly what she needed._

_**So one of us has got to say**_

_**We can't keep living this same way**_

Once again Gabriella looked for Troy. He was still starring at her, not believing what he was hearing. It couldn't be, could it? She certainly couldn't be singing this now, could she? He was sure that he would wake up as soon as he dared to believe what was happening in front of his eyes. It was all a dream, wasn't it? He pinched himself, until he realized that he wasn't dreaming.

_**So I'll be the one**_

_**Yeah, I'll say, I'll say, I'll say it again**_

Gabriella kept her eyes on Troy as she launched herself into the chorus. These were the lyrics that meant most to her, the ones she desperately whished to come true for. And she hoped that he would understand.

_**Baby, come back to me**_

_**In my heart I still believe**_

_**We were meant to be**_

_**Together so whatever it takes**_

_**Baby, come back to me**_

_**I should have never set you free**_

_**My baby, come back**_

Troy couldn't believe it. After all this time, after all those weeks, four if he recalled correctly, there she was, practically begging for him to come back to her? He had listened to the lyrics intently as she had said that she dedicated the song to him, and he had recognized that she was completely right. He had tried to forget her, to laugh it up by hanging out with his friends, playing basketball.

_**I wanna call, but then I stall,**_

_**Cause after all, I just couldn't take it**_

_Gabriella was pacing up and down in her room, her cell phone was laying on her bed.__ Trying to think of something to do, she stopped pacing, only to star at her cell phone as if it could tell her what to do now. But it wasn't going to solve any of her problems, Gabriella finally decided._

_Throwing one last look at her watch, she picked it up and dialled a number she knew so well she didn't even have to look it up in her contacts. Holding it to her ear, she waited until someone picked up on the other end of line. "Hello?"_

_She froze. Damn it, why wasn't she prepared to hear his voice? Shaking, she put her cell phone down. The voice on the other line was getting impatient. "Hello?" He sounded angry. Gabriella couldn't take it. She broke down and started crying once again. The voice stopped in the middle of its sentence. "Gabriella?"_

_He had recognized her. Just by crying he had recognized her. How could it be? How could it be that he didn't hang up after realising it was her. Quivering, she pressed the red button. The connection had been clipped._

_**Cause if your play was to push me away**_

_**You know the day, my heart you'd break it**_

_Loud music was blasting from big stereo boxes. Gabriella was enjoying herself as she left the dance floor where she had been dancing with her friends for the last half an hour in order to find her boyfriend of one year, Troy Bolton. She spotted him, talking to some red haired girl, and started walking over. It wasn't something unusual to spot him with a girl, after all he had been voted 'Hottest guy of East High School' three years in a row. Which had flattered his ego very much. So there were girls falling to his feet nearly everywhere he went and the fact that he had a girlfriend didn't really stop them._

_On the other hand, it was unusual what was happening right now. Out of the blue, the red haired made one step forward and kissed him fully on the lips. Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks. In slow motion she looked at the couple in front of her until Troy pulled back. _

_Tears starting to spill, Gabriella turned on her heel and ran out of the house. She wanted nothing more than to get away from this cheating bastard. Hearing a faint voice calling after her, she slightly turned her head to realise that Troy had seen her witnessing the whole kiss. Running after her, he desperately tried to reach for her, but she was way too quick. In one swift motion she stormed out of the door and slammed it directly into his face, hoping it would break his nose. _

_**I know I made a mistake**_

_**Can't you stop your foolish pride**_

_Two days after the fateful incident Gabriella made her way down the corridor as she overheard Melissa Brown, the red hair who had kissed Troy, talking to her friends._

"_Oh, please! It wasn't that difficult to break the two of them up. Gabriella's so naïve it's a wonder she hasn't already broken. Who, please, does believe everything they see? It was so easy to make her think Troy was cheating on her with me." _

_Gabriella stood frozen in shock, her mind working at an insane speed. What the hell…? Finally it sunk in. Troy hadn't cheated on her! He hadn't anything to do with this! And she idiot had not let him explain himself to her! How could she have done that? She immediately turned on her heel. She had to find Troy._

_But this shouldn't definitely not become Gabriella's best day. In fact, it was even worse than the evening two days ago. As she had reached the gym – she had figured that he most likely would be there -, Troy and Chad seemed to have a very serious conversation. Not wanting to break it up, she entered the gym without being seen._

"_Go to her, talk to her!", she heard Chad say, but Troy just shook his head. "What's the point in that, man? She wouldn't even listen to me! You do remember what she's done the last time I tried talking to her?"_

_Gabriella made a face. If she remembered correctly, she had slapped him. Damn. This was definitely something that could only happen to her. Why the heck had she have to be this dump? She remained still, as Troy said something that made her blood stop circulating._

"_I'm most definitely not up to ever speak to her again. She didn't trust me, she never let me explain myself. What's a relationship that isn't build on trust, huh? She must think so low of me, when she assumes that I'd ever cheat on her. And I really don't need that!"_

_Gabriella choked back her upcoming tears. Not daring to look back once, she fled the gym._

_**And come back to me**_

_**Let's try, let's try, let's try, let's try it again**_

She desperately hoped for him to forgive her. She had been a fool and she knew that. Now there was only one way to ever make her happy again.

_**Baby, come back to me**_

_**In my heart I still believe**_

_**We were meant to be**_

_**Together so whatever it takes**_

_**Baby, come back to me**_

_**I should have never set you free**_

_**My baby, come back**_

She nearly smiled as she remembered the part of the song she had changed a little bit. Because her name didn't begin with a V like Vanessa Hudgens, she had replaced the letter at the end of the line with a G.

_**I know you miss your baby G**_

_**And I can see that you think about me**_

_Gabriella walked into the library. It was so early in the morning that she didn't expect anyone to be there. So she was in for a big shock as she spotted Troy sitting in one of the chairs at her favourite table, muttering words to himself._

_Walking quietly she approached him, but not so far that he could possibly see her. Her heart made a double jump as she heard her name being mentioned. She couldn't believe her ears. Surely, she had to have heard wrong? But there was no mistaken as he repeated her name once again, before slamming his fist on the table._

_Gabriella jumped, but inside she gained a little bit hope. He was thinking about her. Did that mean they could possibly have another chance? Her hopes were crushed the moment, as she shot up slamming his fist against his head. "Forget her!", he mumbled angrily to himself, leaving the library without seeing her._

_**And why do you act like you don't care**_

_**Like all this love between as isn't there**_

_Gabriella walked down the corridor as she suddenly found herself standing in front of Troy. Breathing in heavily, she starred at him, afraid of what he would do now. But he didn't do anything, but ignoring her. Not even acknowledging her standing in front of him, he just walked forcefully past her, not even __giving her one single look._

_And it didn't exactly help that Chad threw her a helpless, apologetic look as he, too, walked past her._

_**I know that you're upset, I know I did you wrong**_

_**I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused**_

_**But in the end it all comes down to just one thing**_

_**It's you and me, so I sing**_

Okay, this as it. This was the last time she would sing the chorus and after that it would show if she had been successful. If Troy would come back to her. She desperately hoped so, because she didn't know what she would do if he didn't.

_**Baby, come back to me**_

_**In my heart I still believe**_

_**We were meant to be**_

_**Together so whatever it takes**_

_**Baby, come back to me**_

_**I should have never set you free**_

_**My baby, come back**_

As Gabriella ended the song by singing the last words, her eyes immediately searched for the blue ones she had lost somewhere along the line while singing. But to her greatest horror, he wasn't there anymore. Spotting Chad standing alone in the place where he had been three minutes beforehand, her eyes filled with tears.

He had left. He had left because this song obviously didn't mean anything to him. The lyrics didn't mean anything to him. The whole message of the song didn't mean a thing. She felt like crying and hiding away from the world, from her friends, from the audience that was clapping and congratulating her for her appearance, and most importantly from Troy. Their last chance had vanished.

She winked into the audience, not even realising what she was doing before she stumbled off stage. Everything had been for vain. Nothing had gone the way she had wanted to. And now she could do nothing more than watch Troy from afar, always thinking about what could have been if she hadn't been so foolish.

Slowly bringing her hand up to her mouth, she let the tears fall down her face, while being watched by a speechless Sharpay. This plan had been foolproof. How could it possibly have gone wrong? She pitifully watched her best friend that couldn't contain her tears in for any longer.

But suddenly her eyes lit up and she begun to beam wider than she had ever done. Thank God, she congratulated herself to her successful plan. Now only Gabriella had to know. She turned around to tell her the good news, as someone grabbed her arm. Spinning around she looked at the person who had put a finger on their lips.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sharpay left the side of the stage, clearly wanting to give them time for themselves. Gabriella, still crying uncontrollably, couldn't stop her whole body from shaking. Why did it have to be this way? Why did he have to go away?

All of a sudden, she felt two strong arms surrounding her petite body. She definitely knew these arms. She had been in them before, she was sure of it. Frozen in shock she didn't dare to move, before the one, who was holding her, spun her around to let her take a look at him.

Gabriella opened her eyes that had been closed. Only to stare in those piercing, blue eyes she had missed so much. Troy. Troy Bolton was standing behind her – well, now in front of her – his arms flung around her body.

Gasping, she freed herself out of his arms. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be, could it? Blinking a few times, she couldn't find the words to say. Sensing her distress, Troy took a few steps forwards, until he was directly in front of her. Not saying a word, he simply took her back into his arms.

Eventually letting the fact that Troy hadn't gone sink in, Gabriella began to cry again. But not out of desperation like a few minutes before, and not out of complete happiness either. More likely out of utter confusion. He hadn't gone, he had stayed, he had come to her. But the question left was 'Why?'.

Whispering comforting words in Gabriella's ear, Troy carefully stroke her back. Nobody else but himself could imagine how happy he was. Being able to stand here, holding her close to him, knowing that she wanted him back… it definitely was all he could and would ever ask for.

All the more he was surprised as she finally pulled back and took a step back to be able to see him fully. Tears still not fully away she stood in front of him and looked up at him with big eyes. "Why are you here?"

He froze in shock. Was she really asking that question? Wasn't it exactly that what she had wanted? It took him a few minutes before understanding what she really meant.

"Well, you wanted me to come back, didn't you?" he asked warmly, tenderly stroking a streak of her hair behind her ear. Gabriella shivered as she felt him touching her skin. Oh, how she had missed this. Giving into his touch, she gently leaned her cheek against his hand.

Remembering his question, she anxious nodded her head. Troy smiled lovingly at her. "And I wouldn't complain to that now, would I?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. So he had wanted for them to be an item again! Happily, a small smile appeared on her face.

"I missed you!", she whispered, as she engulfed him in a hug. Troy broke into a wide grin. "I missed you, too!", he whispered back. "I love you!", he added after a few minutes of just standing there, hugging the other one, not daring to let go. "I love you, too!", Gabriella gave back, eventually breaking away from him.

Starring into those beautiful brown eyes that looked up at him with such an intense gaze Troy found that he couldn't contain himself any longer. Slowly, making sure she wanted it as much as him, he leaned in and captured her lips in a soft, loving kiss.

And suddenly Gabriella didn't think that the air was colder than usual. If anything, it was way warmer than usual. She smiled joyfully against Troy's lips. Now everything was finally the way it should be. Her life undeniably was back on track.

**AN: For anyone who was confused by this, I'll explain a few things: The things written in bold and italics were the lyrics of the song "Come back to me" by Vanessa Hudgens. The written paragraphs in italics were flashbacks Gabriella was having as she sung. And the things between them written in standard were narrating the present time.**

**Anyways, hope you liked reading it and review :D. **

**Lena**

**P.S. Don't know when I'll be able to update on my other story "Enemies or Lovebirds", but I'll definitely do it, so please be patient and stay faithful :D**


End file.
